Sans toi
by Ai-sama-neko
Summary: Avez vous déjà été amoureux d'une même personne pendant 13 ans? Avez-vous déjà su que vos sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque? Cela vous a-t-il apporté le désespoirs, la tristesse et la souffrance? Cela vous a-t-il brisé votre vie pendant plus de six mois?.. Et surtout... Vous êtes vous déjà prostitué pour oublier celui que vous aimer? Si oui, vous êtes comme Lucy. NaLu / OS


**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre:** Kyaa, cet OS m'a tellement crevé o J'y travail depuis tellement longtemps mais pourtant je le trouve pas super T^T On s'en fou me direz vous, donc bonne lecture =D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

Du bruit. C'est ce que Lucy pouvait entendre. Un bruit habituel, régulier. Un bruit pas agréable. Un bruit qui la tirait d'un des seuls moments paisibles auxquels elle avait le droit dans sa misérable existence. Un bruit… Un bruit qu'elle fera taire une fois sortit de cette transe. Lucy ouvrit les yeux… La voilà revenue à la réalité. Une réalité dramatique, peut-être même tragique, une réalité qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle éteignit son réveil d'une main tandis que ses yeux noisette se perdirent dans le noir qu'était sa chambre. Noir. Voilà une couleur qui définissait bien son esprit. Depuis quelques temps, ce dernier était sombre, mal en point, souffrant, mais ça personne ne le savait… Du moins personne n'en connaissait la raison. Elle se leva donc, frissonnant au contact de l'aire, se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain désireuse de prendre une douche froide – non, glacée - qui pourrait lui remettre les idées en place. Lorsque l'eau de cette dernière s'abattit sur ses épaules, elle soupira d'apaisement. C'était comme si le liquide emportait avec lui toutes ses pensées monotones au loin, lui faisant rappelé le temps où tout était encore rose. Sortant de ce lieu de bienfaisance, la blonde attrapa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers le lavabo sur lequel se trouvait un grand miroir. Là, elle fixa la mine dépitée de son reflet, la faisant se sentir pitoyable. Soupirant lourdement d'incapacité face à sa vie, elle s'habilla et se mit une grande couche d'anticerne pour paraître plus présentable, même si à son teint pâle il était facile de deviner qu'elle avait enchaîné les nuits blanches. Regardant l'heure, elle partit en direction du lycée de peur d'être en retard. Elle ne déjeuna pas… Elle ne déjeuner plus depuis un certain temps : l'appétit lui manquait, la rendant maigre comme un petit doigt. Quittant son petit appartement sombre, elle fut éblouit par la lumière du soleil lorsqu'elle atteint la rue. Nous étions au printemps, et l'année scolaire toucherais bientôt sa fin, ce qui en soit était un soulagement pour Lucy. Pas que ça allait être les vacances, enfin si un peu tout de même, mais surtout qu'elle envisageait de déménager loin, très loin de Magnolia dans l'espoir de pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement. Ses pieds avançant d'eux même, elle repensa au temps où elle était arrivée ici, avec sa mère et son père. Elle avait été si heureuse… Avoir de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle école, tout cela avait été merveilleux pour la petite blonde qu'elle était ! Elle se souvenait encore de la douceur de sa mère, qui était aussi sa confidente, et des tas de jeux qu'elles avaient partagés ensemble… Des étranges personnages qu'elle avait rencontrés à Magnolia, des nombreux amis bizarre qu'elle s'était fait et surtout, de son premier amour. Son premier amour… « Premier » et « unique »… Elle faillit pleurer à cette pensée, mais se ressaisit bien assez vite apercevant les portes de Fairy Tail, son lycée. Aussitôt entrée dans le bâtiment, elle aperçut Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna et Erza parler entre elles, ces dernières lui faisant de grands signes de mains dès qu'elles la remarquèrent. La blonde ne répondit que par un petit sourire forcé avant de se joindre au petit groupe, enfin « joindre » est beaucoup dire vu qu'elle ne participait pas aux discutions et écoutait juste. Vous vous demandez certainement où se trouve la Lucy dynamique, souriante et pleine de vie que vous avez l'habitude de voir ? Eh bien cette Lucy-là a disparue il y a un peu plus de six mois, emportant avec elle toute sa joie de vivre et ses rêves. Mais pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? C'est une longue histoire douloureuse pour Lucy, durant laquelle elle était tombée dans un néant dont elle ne pouvait plus sortir. Sans le savoir, pour oublier la douleur qu'émettait son cœur, elle s'était détruit intérieurement ne faisant que la propagée d'avantage. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, et selon elle il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin de sa misérable existence en silence. Ses amies, ayant remarqué son changement qui était nettement visible, essayaient de la résonner et de savoir ce qui n'allait pas jour après jour, mais jusque-là il n'y avait eu aucun résultat. Elles gardaient donc espoir que d'un jour à l'autre, elle redeviendrait comme avant, la gentille fille qu'elle était. La sonnerie retentit faisant précipiter les élèves vers leur salle de classe, comme tous les matins.

**XXX**

Midi arriva, et les petits groupes d'amis envahirent bien vite la verte pelouse, à l'exception d'un qui préférait manger isolé en haut du grand immeuble de leur lycée. Dans ce petit groupe on trouvait les mêmes filles que précédemment, et un groupe de garçon plus ou moins… étrange. Un mec exhibitionniste, un blond avec une drôle de cicatrice au visage, un dont le visage était percé par des dizaines de piercing ainsi qu'un mec aux cheveux… roses. Ce dernier était assis à côté de sa petite tête blonde préférée, bien que cette dernière avait le regard perdu dans le vide, ce qui ne plaisait pas spécialement au jeune homme qui essayait sans cesse de capter son attention par diverses moyens. Mira, admirant la conviction du garçon sourit tendrement. Depuis que « sa » Luce était devenu plus… passive et moins vive, disons, il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de la faire redevenir comme elle était avant, quelle qu'en était la raison. Elle trouvait ça si mignon, après tous ces deux-là partageaient une grande complicité depuis tout petits si ce n'était plus… Voyant que Natsu commençait à désespérer, elle décida de lui venir en aide afin de faire parler la jolie blonde :

- Lucy, alors tu as trouvé la ville dans laquelle tu habiteras plus tard ?

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers la blanche, avant d'hocher faiblement la tête et de murmurer :

- Crocus.

- Oh, la capitale ? C'est vrai que c'est très animé et jolie là-bas ! Tu as déjà trouvé ton prochain lycée ? S'enjoua son amie.

- Non… Il faudra que je cherche encore.

- Ah… Il faut que tu te dépêche Lucy ! Sinon il y aura bientôt plus de place dans les Lycée pour septembre !

- Attendez, attendez, attendez !.. s'écria Natsu, totalement perdu. Comment ça Lucy va habiter dans une autre ville et va aller dans un autre lycée ?!

- Oui Natsu, elle déménage pendant les grandes vacances ! Si tu avais écoutés nos discutions d'il y a quelques semaines, tu aurais été au courant…

- Mais… Mais ça peut pas être possible… Tu peux pas nous faire ça Luce… C'est une plaisanterie, hein ? Ria jaune le rose

- Non… désolé Natsu, mais je déménage à Crocus et j'y resterais certainement toute ma vie. Déclara sereinement la blonde en veillant à ne pas croiser son regard.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?..

Elle ne répondit pas à cette question, bien trop honteuse de dire la vraie raison et se concentra plutôt sur son bento, mélangeant son riz et son omelette, la faim étant encore manquante. Mirajane souffla et esquissa un sourire, avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux les laisser s'expliquer seul. Aussitôt, Natsu qui était rongé d'une peur incomparable pris brusquement mais doucement les épaules de Lucy pour qu'elle lui fasse face et plongea son regard onyx dans ses yeux chocolat, avant de prononcer avec un ton sérieux qu'il n'employait que très rarement :

- Lucy… Pourquoi souhaites-tu déménagé ? Tu as habité là depuis toute petite, tu as un appartement, de nombreuses connaissances, un super lycée et surtout… Nous ! On est là Lucy ! On est tes amis depuis toujours alors pourquoi… Pourquoi tu souhaites partir ?!

- J'ai besoin de changement… lui répondit-elle faiblement, toujours en détournant son regard.

- De… De changement ?.. Tu veux tous nous quitter parce que tu as besoin de changement ?! Nan… Tu te fous de moi, là ?.. C'est pas possible… Mais c'est quoi ton problème Lucy ?!.

Il allait continuer, mais les larmes visibles aux coins des yeux de la blonde le firent rapidement changer d'humeur, laissant de la culpabilité à la place de la colère. Rongé par le remord, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, lui murmurant qu'il n'avait pas voulu paraître si méchant et qu'il était juste très triste qu'elle parte.

**XXX**

Lucy était étendue sur son bureau, des cahiers de cours situés çà et là sur ce dernier tandis qu'elle fixait son bol de soupe à moitié vide qu'elle s'était forcé à avaler. La pendule de sa chambre indiquait désormais un peu moins de neuf heures moins le quart, et la blonde décida qu'il « était temps ». Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, changeant son uniforme intacte pour une tenue bien plus vulgaire et sexy, et se mit un léger maquillage dans le but de rendre son visage encore plus attrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour voir si tout était en place, elle sortit de chez elle, prenant un petit sac à main au passage. Malgré le froid que lui procurait l'air frais, elle marchait dans les rues sombres uniquement éclairé par quelques réverbères en se déhanchant sensuellement sous les regards des hommes pervers. Elle appliquait ainsi la chose qui lui permettait de vider son esprit tourmenté, mais aussi qui était la cause d'un grand nombre de ses malheurs, et accessoirement le travail qui lui permettait de se loger et de se « nourrir ». Un homme, qui devait facilement dépasser la trentaine, vînt l'aborder dans un sourire mauvais à en faire frissonner les anges, et aussitôt eut-il le temps d'achever sa phrase que la blonde l'entraina dans une ruelle où elle accomplirait les fantasmes de son premier client du soir. Dans un geste habituel, elle ôta le peu d'habit qui recouvrait son frêle corps, sans la moindre once de pudeur ou bien même de honte, et commença des mouvements réguliers qui enverraient rapidement son client au septième ciel. Moins d'une minute plus tard, après avoir empoché la somme qu'il lui devait, elle continua son chemin dans la ville à la recherche d'autres pervers succombant à sa beauté, ce qui n'était vraiment pas difficile à trouver. Voilà comment la jeune femme occupait ses soirées. Maintenant revient la question que vous vous posiez précédemment : qu'est ce qui a bien put la faire changer autant ?! Peut-être est-il temps de vous en faire part…

Son père, riche directeur d'entreprise, avait rencontré sa mère tôt au lycée et s'était empressé de se marier avec elle à sa sortie. Quelques années plus tard Lucy vu le jour, au plus grand bonheur de ses parents. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle eut quatre ans, une maladie se déclara chez sa mère et la famille dut migrer vers une ville plus calme, Magnolia, où elle pourrait suivre un meilleur traitement. Ici, la petite Lucy ne mit pas longtemps à s'intégré grâce à ses nouveaux amis et, heureuse, eut une enfance normale. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours eut cette sensation, aussi étrange soit-elle, de flamme lui brûlant le cœur et l'âme, de papillon dans son ventre ainsi que de picotement au bout des doigts lorsqu'elle parlait, regardait, touchait Natsu. Ce bien étrange sentiment qui vous consume corps et âme, qui peut aussi bien vous animer que vous détruite, qui vous pousserait à faire n'importe quoi pour lui : l'amour. Oui, elle avait toujours aimé Natsu Dragneel, ce jeune homme naïf, innocent, enfantin, brutal, joueur, moqueur, mais surtout à l'éternel sourire et à la joie de vivre imbattable. Elle l'aimait, était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Et encore, le mot est faible… Elle l'aimait à un tel point qu'elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour un de ses regards, pour attirer son attention, pour un signe de tendresse de sa part, pour son amour…

Mais voilà, elle se trouvait désormais stupide, pitoyable, méprisable. Sa mère mourut à ses dix ans, lui laissant une profonde blessure à jamais encrée dans son cœur, mais lorsque son père mourut à son tour i peine un an, elle se retrouva seule, sans l'aide de personne. Les dernières volontés de ce dernier étaient qu'elle reprenne l'affaire familiale une fois ses études terminées, et qu'elle épouse un gentil marri pour fonder une famille. Elle lui avait bien entendu juré tout cela sur son lit de mort, lui promettant que ses dernières volontés seraient respectées et accomplies, qu'il pouvait la quitter sereinement pour rejoindre Layla dans un monde meilleur. Elle y pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, comment pouvait-elle être si malhonnête et irrespectueuse envers les souhaits de son père ?! Elle lui avait mentit et s'en voulait tellement qu'elle espérait mourir vite pour s'échapper loin de ses problèmes, ne pouvait que se sentir honteuse et baisser les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait sur la tombe de ses chers parents.

Elle ne pouvait pas tenir ses promesses, non, plus maintenant… Elle n'en avait ni le courage, ni la force, et encore moins la volonté. Elle était bien trop faible, autant physiquement que mentalement, manquant de s'écroulée un peu plus chaque jour. Reprendre l'entreprise familiale serait une bien trop grosse charge, et elle la conduirait certainement directement à sa perte… Il faudrait une personne plus responsable pour s'en charger, ayant la tête sur les épaules et une volonté de fer, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas en ce moment. Fonder une famille… Avec qui ? Elle ne pouvait pas, si ce n'était pas lui, elle ne voulait pas. Si ce n'était pas lui, elle restait l'incapable qu'elle était, une jeune fille pathétique et lugubre. Si ce n'était pas lui, elle ne pouvait rien faire, il était comme une drogue dont

elle était dépendante, elle ne pouvait s'en passer quel qu'en soit les circonstances. Si ce n'était pas lui, elle se donnerait la mort.

Elle n'avait jamais réellement pensée que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques, elle l'espérait juste secrètement. Elle ne s'était jamais confiée à lui, ayant beaucoup trop peur de sa réponse, sachant qu'elle risquait fortement de se briser comme elle l'était aujourd'hui. Mais pourtant, elle aurait tant voulu, tellement souhaité qu'il l'aime en retour !.. Elle était prête à vendre son âme et tout ce qui va avec pour cela !.. Mais c'était désormais trop tard. Après tout, elle aurait dut s'en douter, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Elle n'avait jamais été la personne la plus proche de lui, peut être que si elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt, elle aurait pu l'être… Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans le passé, elle ne pouvait pas devenir sa meilleur amie. Dès qu'elle était arrivée à Magnolia, dans sa nouvelle école, elle avait senti le lien fort qui reliait le petit garçon aux cheveux roses à la benjamine des Strauss, cela se voyait à en crever les yeux que ses deux petits enfants étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas voulu l'accepter. Peut-être que si elle l'avait fait elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, elle aurait dû renoncer à lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Avant qu'elle ne soit trop éprise de lui. Jusque-là, elle s'était caché la vérité, ne l'acceptant pas tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas dit en face.

Il y a six mois, le peu d'espoir qu'elle chérissait s'est envolé… Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du écouter à la porte, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû être si curieuse !.. Peut-être n'aurait-elle tout simplement pas dû venir au monde… Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait tranquillement à quitter le lycée, son club de littérature – qu'elle avait désormais quitté- la faisant sortir après tout le monde, elle était passée devant sa salle de classe, dans laquelle se trouvait Mirajane et Erza qui était chargés du ménage. Elle discutait de Natsu, d'amour, disant qu'il avait avoué être amoureux de sa « meilleur amie » depuis qu'il était petit mais qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué, rajoutant qu'avec cette fille il passait le plus clair de son temps et se sentait bien. Ça avait été comme une lance traversant son cœur pour Lucy. Cette personne ne pouvait être autre que Lisanna… Elle s'était précipité chez elle et avait pleurée toute la nuit, la douleur se faisant trop abondante l'empêchant de respirer. Elle avait même tentée de se suicidé en prenant des médicaments, mais cela ne lui avait valu qu'un évanouissement la faisant louper les cours du lendemain. Elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti dans chaque partie de son corps : son cerveau embrumé remplit d'idée noir la lançait, son ventre se contractait douloureusement menaçant des remontés acides de son plat du midi, ses ongles implantés dans ses bras jusqu'au sang pour tenter de calmer ses mains qui tremblaient à n'en plus finir et surtout… Son cœur, son pauvre pauvre cœur qui menaçait de lâcher à chaque instant. Ça avait été si douloureux, tellement insupportable… Lorsqu'on meurt, on dit qu'on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Quand on meut intérieurement, c'est la même chose, on voit les moments passés avec l'être cher passer à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Elle se trouvait bête, idiote de l'avoir aimer sans retour pendant plus de treize ans… Et depuis ce jour, tout devînt monotone et vide pour Lucy.

Enchainant aventure sur aventure, elle pensait panser son cœur ainsi, l'oublier en couchant avec tous les hommes qu'elle pouvait croiser. Mais elle se trompait, son cerveau rendu à moitié fou lui dictait une conduite que l'on pouvait qualifier d'inadmissible, de grotesque. Mais pourtant, c'était un enfer duquel elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

**XXX**

Fixant de ses jolis yeux marron les deux complices parler entre eux, elle sentit la colère et la douleur l'envahir. Elle pourrait tout donner pour être à la place de Lisanna, elle l'enviait tellement… Elle aussi, elle souhaitait pouvoir lui parler ainsi, qu'aucune frontière ne les sépare, qu'elle puisse toucher ses lèvres qui semblait si chaude et réconfortante… Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'interdisait d'y penser, elle le savait, c'était mal. Le spectacle de déroulant devant ses yeux commençait à en devenir insupportable, trop douloureux, et elle savait qu'elle risquait de craquer et ainsi briser le seul lien qu'il restait entre Natsu et elle : l'amitié. Se levant d'un bon, ignorant ainsi la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la pause déjeuné, elle quitta le toit accompagné de ses amis mais contrairement à eux, ne se dirigea pas vers la salle de classe. Marchant doucement au début, son pas se fit plus rapide, pour finir en une course folle en direction de la sortie. Lorsqu'elle entendit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses crier son nom – certainement pour lui demander où elle allait- la blonde se mit à courir encore plus vite dans l'espoir de le semer, trop indigne de ce qu'elle allait faire pour lui parler ou même le regarder. Oui, elle était dans le besoin d'évacuer sa colère maintenant, de tout oublier pendant un instant, de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes… Redoublant d'efforts, elle se mit à courir encore plus vite, arrivant dans la cour désormais vide pour escalader le grillage qui séparait le lycée de la rue. Elle allait sécher. Elle se foutait du règlement, de se faire coller ou exclure, tout ce qu'elle voulait était de s'enfuir loin d'ici, elle en avait besoin, s'en était presque vital. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Une rue, n'importe laquelle, du moment qu'elle trouvait un homme qui veuille d'elle, elle s'en foutait si c'était un vieux, un clodo, un fou ou bien même un détenteur du S.I.D.A., tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de coucher avec quelqu'un !

Courant à en perdre haleine, elle remarqua un homme la dévisager de manière obscène, et sans se poser la moindre question, elle le tira par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa, l'emmenant dans un coin peu fréquenter. Le poussant à terre sur un carton qui devait être là depuis bien longtemps vu la moisissure qui commençait à se former, et se mit à cheval sur lui sans rompre le baiser tandis que se mains se mettaient à dépouiller l'homme de ses vêtement alors que ce dernier fit de même avec elle. Tous deux désormais en sous-vêtement, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser en se caressant mutuellement et perversement. Ca y est, son cerveau se mettait à planer, à oublier les tristes années de sa vie, à ne plus prendre en compte ce qui l'entourait. On pouvait comparer cela à de la drogue, elle en était entièrement dépendante. Comme de la drogue, elle faisait ça pour oublier ses problèmes, comme de la drogue, c'était nocif et malsain… Désormais entièrement « droguée », elle se sentit amenée dans une autre dimension où la logique n'avait pas ça place, mais fut ramenée vite – bien trop vite – sur terre lorsqu'une voix essoufflée prononça son nom :

- LUCY !

Cette dernière se retourna rapidement, surprise de trouver un jeune homme à la carrure impressionnante et aux cheveux rosés entièrement décoiffés qui respirait difficilement, certainement dû à la course qu'il venait de faire. Soudain, son magnifique regard onyx vînt se poser sur eux, son corps se crispa entièrement et son visage horrifié reflétait choc qu'il venait d'avoir. Ça se voyait, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux et semblait être dans un de ses pires cauchemars… Lucy se sentit soudainement honteuse. Désormais, elle le savait. Sa vie était fichue. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait surpris à se prostituer, il n'aurait plus que du dégout envers elle dorénavant… Il ne voudra même plus lui parler, ni la regarder, il raconterait ce qu'il a vu à leurs amis, elle se retrouvera seule. Elle voudrait se faire toute petite, elle ne voulait pas de leurs regard pleine de peine et de pitié, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache son profond mal-être, elle ne voulait pas se faire appeler « pute »… De toute façon, elle allait changer de lycée, mais elle ne voulait pas que la dernière image que ses camarades ait d'elle soit une fille à problème… Elle put voir les cheveux de Natsu cacher ses yeux ainsi que ses dents se serrer. Il lâcha un petit « désolé », avant de s'enfuir en courant très, très vite. La blonde, catastrophé, se leva le plus vite qu'elle put et enfila son uniforme désormais froissé en un temps record, avant de poursuivre Natsu laissant au sol le pauvre passant chauffé qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer…

Courant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour rattraper l'homme de sa vie et bousculant plusieurs passants au passage, elle se rendit compte que le rosé avait l'intention de se rendre chez lui, certainement pour qu'il puisse se remettre les idées en places. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit enfin à le rattraper – ce qui était un miracle vu la vitesse à laquelle il courait, et lui attrapa la manche. D'un coup, il se retourna vers elle la laissant apercevoir son visage haineux, et lui cria dessus :

- QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX ?! TU VAS ME DONNER DES EXPLICATIONS PEUT ETRE ?! TU ME DEGOUTE, ALORS QU'ON ESSAYAIT DE T'AIDER TU FAISAIS CA DERRIERE NOTRE DOS COMME SI TU N'AVAIS AUCUN RESPECT POUR TOI-MEME !

Natsu habitant dans une maison isolée de la ville, il n'y avait personne dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler la « rue » pour écouter leur dispute, heureusement car notre héroïne ne voudrait pas que tout le monde sache sa vie privée… Elle baissa la tête, essayant de retenir autant bien que mal les larmes essayant de s'échapper de ses yeux.

- Le coup des larmes ne marchera pas avec moi cette fois, Lucy. Tu me répugnes, vas-t-en et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner une explication valable, mais qu'un affreux gémissement franchit ses lèvres, qu'elle tenta de camoufler tant bien que mal. S'approchant de lui en tentant de lui agripper délicatement la main, il recula comme si elle était contagieuse, la faisant échouer lamentablement. Blessée pas ses actions, elle baissa doucement sa main qu'elle serra jusqu'à ce que sa circulation fut coupée, et esquissa un petit sourire triste. Les larmes roulant silencieusement comme des billes sur ses joues rougies par la honte et la colère envers elle-même .

- Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, dit-elle entre deux sanglôts.

- Ca j'ai bien compris. Et si tu ne voulais pas que je le sache, tu n'avais qu'à pas commencer. D'ailleurs, Lucy, dis-moi, tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ?.. demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

La blonde resta silencieuse, la peur lui rongeant le ventre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Elle voulait juste se réveiller, que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar… Que demain elle puisse tenter une nouvelle fois de reconstruire sa vie comme il le faut, de passer à autre chose… Que Natsu soit fière d'elle par son changement, qu'il ne la méprise pas comme il le faisait à ce moment.

- REPOND ! cria-il, le fureur se lisant parfaitement sur ses traits.

- … Six mois…. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- … S… SIX MOIS ?! TU NOUS A CACHE CA PENDANT SIX MOIS ?!... C'est à partie de ce moment que tu as commencé à changer… Putain, je comprends tout maintenant… Si j'avais sus que tu tournerais aussi mal, j'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître.

Ces mots firent mal à Lucy. Très mal. Déjà que ses sentiment n'étaient pas réciproques, maintenant l'homme qu'elle aimait lui disait qu'il aurait préféré jamais la rencontrer… Ca lu brisait le cœur. Ses genoux tremblaient atrocement, menaçant de la lâcher à tout instant. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que si elle avait été aussi faible récemment s'était en partie de sa faute !

- … C'est parce qu'il y a six mois, j'ai entendu Mirajane et Erza… Dire que tu étais amoureux… commença-t-elle de sa voix tremblante …Ca m'a fait mal Natsu, très mal. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point. Après, j'ai commencé à coucher avec des hommes pour t'oublier parce que tu vois, je-

- STOP, arrêtes toi, j'ai compris, je veux pas en entendre plus. Tu sais, si mes sentiments sont pas réciproques et te font autant souffrir, il t'aurait suffi de pas en tenir compte, parce que tu crois que je me sens comment moi, maintenant, hein ? HEIN ? TU PEUX ME REPONDRE ? DEJA QUE JE SACHE QUE MES SENTIMENTS NE SOIENT PAS RECIPROQUES ME SUFFIT ALORS QUE TU TE METTES DANS UN TEL ETAT PARCE QUE JE TE DEGOUTE ! TU AS LE DROIT DE PAS M'AIMER COMME JE T'AIME, MEME SI SANS TOI JE POURRAIS CREVER, MAIS J'AI LE DROIT D'EPROUVER DES SENTIMENTS ! C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX D'UNE FILLE COMME TOI ! cra-t-il, semblant lui-même sur le point de s'écrouler.

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits, laissant un blanc particulièrement gênant entre eux. Lucy qui, il y a quelques secondes, avait encore le regard posé sur le sol n'osant affronter celui dure et méprisant du rose, avait désormais posé ses yeux sur Natsu, la bouche entre-ouverte de surprise. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était que le fruit de son imagination ou bien bel et bien les mots sortant de la bouche du jeune homme, mais elle espérait que c'était le premier cas. Puis, le lycée reprit d'une voix plus calme mais toujours aussi froide :

-… Tu sais quoi ?.. part, et ne reviens jamais, change de lycée, de ville… Te revoir me ferras trop souffrir, je préfère encore rester seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours que de voir la fille que j'aime se prostituer sous mon nez parce que je le dégoute…

Il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui, ses yeux commençant à s'humidifier, préférant certainement être seul avant de fondre en larme. Lucy était restée immobile durant tout son récit… Alors comme ça, elle s'était lamentablement trompée ? Natsu… l'aimait ? Non, c'était pas possible… C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Elle avait pas pu être comme ça pendant six mois pour une erreur de compréhension… Elle se trouvait désormais tellement stupide ! Un rire, un doux rire, un petit rire, un rire franc s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait cette étrange action qui lui procurait tant de bien… Rire. Mais apparemment, le rosé ne le pris pas bien :

- Et en plus, tu te moques de mes sentiment ?.. Tu es pitoyable Lucy, je te pleins d'être autant sans cœur.

Malgré ses mots froids et méchants, la blonde lui sauta dessus encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille, humant son odeur de feu de bois de cheminée qu'elle aimait tant. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres, voilà une autre chose qu'elle voulait faire depuis longtemps.

- Natsu… Je suis désolé, mais tu viens de te tromper sur toute l'histoire.

- Hein ? Ne put que répondre ce dernier, surpris des gestes de la blonde.

- Je ne suis pas dégoutée par tes sentiments, bien au contraire, sache que je les respecte énormément, mais j'avais compris que tu aimais Lisanna. Et moi, bête que je suis, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi depuis tellement longtemps que je m'en souviens plus. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens à partir de ce jour-là, sans toi ma vie était fini, je ne pouvais plus être heureuse… J'ai donc essayé de t'oublier par tous les moyens, mais sans succès… Tu peux pas savoir comme j'étais heureuse lorsque j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais, que tu m'aimais… Je… Je… la jeune fille se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, reniflant cachant sa tête rougie dans le torse de Natsu. Je t'aime tellement Natsu ! Je suis tellement indigne de toi, mais s'il te plaît, accepte mes sentiments !

Le jeune homme la regarda, hébété. De toute évidence, il semblant se demander si il devait la croire ou non… Après tout ce qu'il venait de voir, de découvrir, elle pourrait mentir, lui cacher la vérité comme elle l'a fait les six deniers moi… Son cœur lui disait de la croire, de l'embraser jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir, mais sa raison lui dictait tout le contraire : de ne pas la croire, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait désormais plus aucune amitié entre eux, ne plus jamais lui parler et lui dire de quitter la ville sur le champs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, totalement perdu et déchiré entre son cœur et sa raison. Il voulait savoir si en ce moment-là elle disait la vérité et n'était pas en train de l'embobiné, il voulait savoir si il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance… Pourtant, il espérait tellement que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire soit vrai ! Que tout ce qu'elle venait de faire était uniquement pas amour pour lui, qu'elle l'aimait jusqu'à en crever ! De toute évidence, il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, une décision pareille ne se prenait pas en un clin d'œil ! Voyant son manque évidant de réponse, Lucy commença à stresser, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas puisqu'elle s'était expliquée :

- Natsu…

- Je suis désolé…. Lucy. Mais tu vois, je ne sais pas si tu me mens … Tu comprends, c'est difficile pour moi, et je ne pas te dire « je t'aime » et t'embrasser après ce que je t'ai vu faire… Il me faut du temps.

- Du… Temps ? demanda Lucy, qui était à nouveau sur le point de pleurer, le lâchant doucement et reculant de quelques pas pour avoir une meilleur vision du rosé.

- Oui, du temps. Essais de comprendre !

- M-Mais… Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimes non ?..

- Je l'ai dit, en effet, et c'est le cas. Mais vois-tu, vu tout ce que tu m'as caché, il est difficile pour moi de te croire, d'être sûr que tu me dises la vérité et qu'en effet tu m'aimes… Et puis, même si c'est le cas, il faut quand même que je prenne du recul pour voir si désormais j'aurais le courage d'être avec toi…

- N… Natsu… S'il te plaît…

- Je suis désolé Lucy, mais dans tous les cas, tu n'aurais pas dut agir comme tu l'as fait… C'est irrespectueux envers toi-même et ceux qui t'entourent, tu as mal agis… Je vais y réfléchir quelques temps, d'accord ?..

Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle pour lui donner une caresse réconfortante, mais elle se retourna et se mit à courir vers son appartement, certainement pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et tomber dans une profonde dépression. Sur le coup, Natsu s'en voulu, il n'aimant pas voir pleurer la fille qu'il aimait… Ca le brisait intérieurement. Mais il n'avait pas le choix !.. Après tout, s'il faisait ça, c'était pour eux, pour que leur futur relation amicale ou amoureuse marche, il ne voulait blesser personne…

**XXX**

La nuit fut une rude épreuve pour elle, des cauchemars la hantaient, lui susurrant que l'élue de son cœur fasse un mauvais choix… Elle avait été si heureuse lorsqu'elle avait su que ces sentiments étaient réciproques ! Mais elle avait inconsciemment tout brisé, si seulement elle n'avait pas agi comme ça durant ces six longs mois !.. Elle serait plus heureuse à présent. Elle s'en voulait. Beaucoup. Ses mains serraient sa poitrine, essayant sans réussite de panser son cœur meurtrit, et des larmes amères coulaient à flou sur son oreiller. Elle avait le droit au bonheur elle aussi ! Elle était un être humain ! A croire que le bon Dieu l'avait bien oublié, la laissant seule et malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Le chante des cigales qu'on pouvait entendre par ces nuits qui commençaient à se faire chaudes la berçant doucement, mais jamais assez pour qu'elle puisse réellement s'endormir, se tut. Elle n'en fut pas surprise, un simple passant ou une voiture aurait pu les faire taire… Mais lorsque des vibrations venant du mur se firent ressentir, elle paniqua légèrement. Quelqu'un étant en train d'escalader ce dernier, elle pouvait même entendre les légers grognements provenant de l'être humain qui s'approchait rapidement de sa fenêtre… Qu'elle n'avait exceptionnellement pas fermé ce soir-là, profitant de l'air frais qui en passait ! Et… Si cet homme était un voleur, violeur et tueur ?! Comment allait-elle faire ?! Oh… Et puis… Peut-importe si elle mourrait ce soir, ces atroces souffrances prendraient au moins fins, ça ne serait pas plus mal ! L'attendant les yeux fermés, elle le sentit entrer dans la pièce et se diriger doucement – certainement pour ne pas la réveiller – vers son lit. Attendant silencieusement que son heure vienne, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue ! De plus, elle reconnaîtrait ce touché entre mille, c'était _son_ touché… Celui de Natsu. Puis, elle put sentir son souffle chaud se rapproché de son visage, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne frôle les siennes… Trouvant que le jeune homme allait un peu trop lentement, elle pencha très légèrement sa tête en avant, faisant se toucher les deux membres roses, au plus grand bonheur des lycéens. Bien que surpris, Natsu répondit au baiser dans un gémissement de satisfaction, avant de se décoller d'elle et de la regarder, cette dernière ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

- Je croyais que tu dormais. Lui chuchota-t-il en un petit sourire

Puis, il se mit sous les couvertures de sa blonde, s'étalant sur le matelas mou, et la serra fermement dans ses bras.

- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar…. Que tu avais ramené un homme chez toi, et que tu l'avais pris comme amant pour me remplacer.

Il décala se tête pour avoir sa bouche contre son front, ou il déposa un léger baiser avant de continuer :

- J'ai fait mon choix, Lucy…

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux, se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfant et purent reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **I'm dead xox J'ai du me coucher à 4 heure du matin pour finir cet OS ;w; Sinon j'avais dit que ça serait un lemon stinglu le prochain OS (qui aurait normalement dut être celui-là) Mais je me suis dit que puisqu'on est dans la semaine NaLu, ça serait un crime de poster du StingLu èwé Donc voilà~ Bref, laisez moi un petit commentaire me disant ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé, car ça m'encourage et me fait écrire plus rapidement =D

Bye~


End file.
